


She Wormed Her Way In

by CriminalIntelligence



Series: The Hug Chronicles of the King Of Hell and His Girlfriend's Daughter [1]
Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Car Accidents, F/M, Family Feels, Injured!Chloe, Lucifer hates to admit that he loves warm hugs, protective!lucifer
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-09
Updated: 2016-03-09
Packaged: 2018-05-25 14:54:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,247
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6199390
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CriminalIntelligence/pseuds/CriminalIntelligence
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lucifer could recall each time Trixie Decker had hugged him with extremely accurate detail.</p>
            </blockquote>





	She Wormed Her Way In

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this intending for it to be a one-shot, however it's given me inspiration to write a short series, documenting each time Trixie hugs Lucifer. It will be mainly Deckerstar, but Trixie will still be a huge part of the whole series.

The first time the little child hugged him he was caught off guard and a little disturbed. She had just rushed in to her mother’s hospital room after Chloe had woken up. For some reason that he couldn’t figure out yet, he had refused to leave until she woke up. He blamed it on his bouts of humanity, because really, there was no other explanation. Right? 

The second time, the little girl crashed into him when he was talking to Chloe at her house. It was before he found out about Chloe’s father, and he wouldn’t lie when he said the little girl (and her mother) struck his curiosity. Although he was still weirded out by the creature. 

The third time, he felt a small warmth in his stomach. He almost felt sick. And it was just as her mother walked down the stairs. Her hair pulled up in a loose bun off to the side, a few separate curls falling out of it. Absolutely stunning. He didn’t know what was going on with him. It was the first time that he was… Okay with the gremlin attaching herself to him (it was also the first time that Chloe and him had sex). 

The fourth time, Chloe had asked Lucifer to pick Trixie up from school, a case had kept her at the precinct, and he had helped her all he could there so he agreed to go to the miniature demons elementary school. He presumed that Chloe had called ahead, yet really she didn’t have to, he could’ve just psychically gotten them to release the girl but he didn’t think that his girlfriend (it was the only word that appropriated their relationship well enough) would have really been okay with it. Even though she knew about the power he had over people (and the fact that he was the devil).

“Lucifer!” Trixie yelled, launching herself at the man, and he laughed at her teachers wide-eyed look. 

“That’s my name” he caught her and the teacher walked over, giving him a sideways look.

“Mr. Morningstar?-”

“Oh please, its Lucifer.” 

“Just like the devil!” Trixie yelled and her teacher gasped. 

“Well. We best be off” he grabbed her bag (the pink and purple unicorn bag), and her hand, and left. 

The tenth time the girl hugged him, was once again in the hospital. Chloe and him had been in a car wreck. Of course he was okay, being newly mortal and having quick healing, but Chloe wasn’t so lucky. 

\- 48 hours earlier -

“Darling. It’s time to wake up.” He purred into her ear, brushing her blonde hair away from her face. 

“What do you want Lucifer, there is no case and Trixie is with Dan. Let me sleep in.” He chuckled and she groaned, knowing that he wouldn’t shut up.

“But don’t you want morning sex?” He growled, running his hand up her side. She blinked, and slowly opened her eyes. 

“Good morning Luce.” She smiled and his stomach knotted. Oh he knew he had feelings for her. Strong ones, but he really didn’t understand the complexity of human emotions. He was about to respond when her phone rang. 

“Decker.” She was silent for a moment, nodding her head. 

“Okay we’ll be right there.” She looked at him and mouthed ‘I’m sorry’ and he nodded, understanding that solving a murder had to come first. Death didn’t wait for him to get it in the sack. 

The victims name was Katie Cassey. A twenty-two year old struggling actress, strung up in a tree in a Beverly Hills park. It turned out to be a generally open and shut case in the sense that it was her boyfriend that did it. But trying to find him turned out to be the struggle. Son of billionaire Clarke Howard, James Kelly had a variety of methods to evade arrest. 

And at first. To Lucifer, the chase was decently amusing. It was like cat and mouse. And he definitely loved finding his prey. But then it turned tiresome, after just over thirty hours of a chase that Lucifer couldn’t see ending any time soon. They knew what the boy looked like, and what kind of vehicle he was driving (which Lucifer won’t lie, he wanted the red 1964 Ashton Martin). James had even mocked them, calling Chloe's phone. 

“Detective,” he drawled and Lucifer watched as his girlfriends face scrunched together in frustration. 

“James, we know you did it. You need to stop running.” 

“Oh, dear Detective, I’m not denying I murdered Katie. She cheated on me, she deserved what was coming. But its too late for you to come get me. Your both too late. Goodnight.” James hung up, and seconds later, a red blur collided with the side of Chloe’s police issued SUV. 

The SUV spun out of control, flipping once before smashing into the lamp post on the corner of the street. The whole time Lucifer watched as Chloe was thrown around the drivers seat. Her seatbelt holding her body in place as her limbs followed the movement of the out of control vehicle. He saw her forehead slam into the steering wheel and her phone fly into the air. He barely registered that he was calling her name when he watched her slip into unconsciousness. The world outside was blurry and he wasn’t sure what way was left or right. 

Then everything stopped moving, and he barely wasted a second before he was out of his seat and across the console, assessing her injuries. Chloe had a deep gash across her face, her right arm was bent at an odd sort of angle. He could see where the steering wheel had pinned her legs, a laceration running along the two of them. 

“Darling?” He urged, hoping that she would wake up. 

“My love? Chloe?” She didn’t answer. 

He looked over to the other car, and saw James slumped over in the front seat, whether he was dead or alive, Lucifer really couldn’t care. Lucifer ripped the seatbelt off of her, and climbed out of the broken passenger side window, rushing to the exterior of the drivers side. He tore the door off, not caring about who saw (like he really did anyway), and eased her leg out from under the crushed steering wheel, pulling her battered body into his arms. 

He saw the flashing red lights out if the corner of his eyes and picked her up, rushing over to where the ambulance had just parked. The paramedics had just unloaded the gurney when he rushed over and he gently put her on it. One of the paramedics put a neck brace around her, while the other gave him a once over, looking skeptically between the smashed car and Lucifer. He glared at the man, his eyes surely turning red, silently telling him not to ask, then turned his attention back on Chloe. 

“I’m riding with you,” he said lowly, giving no room for argument. He knew that her state wasn’t good, so he wasn’t going to bother asking the paramedics what her chances were, he just wasn’t going to think that way. It wasn’t until getting to the hospital that he began to think what the possibilities were. 

She might not make it. As Lucifer thought of this possible reality his heart clenched painfully. He wasn’t ready to let her go yet. He cared about her to much. Maze would be ecstatic if Chloe didn’t make it, she thought that he was becoming to soft with the blonde in his life, but Lucifer didn’t think he would be able to function properly if his Angel died, (Yes, he called her his Angel, but considering he was one, the term was deemed acceptable). 

Once he realized what he might be losing, his patient and calm exterior shattered, he did the one thing he swore he would never do. 

“Father, I know you’re listening, and I know that you want me back in hell but please save her. I-i love her, and I can’t live in or under a world without her in it. I look like such a sod right now, but she is the most important thing in my life. So please save her?” Eventually, someone came out to get him. 

 

“Chloe Decker?” A doctor called, and Lucifer was beside him in a second. 

“Is she-” The doctor shook his head, “she is stabilized, however she did flatline once in the table, her head injury was minor, and we’ve stitched it up, she broke her right arm, but her legs were the troublesome part. She received a major laceration across both thighs, and it hit a major artery on her left leg, which is why she initially flatlined, but I feel that with physical therapy, someone taking care of her and a long time just resting, that she should make a full recovery.” 

“Can I go see her?” The doctor nodded, and led the way to her room. He walked into her room and squeezed his eyes shut at the sight of her injuries. She had a IV in one arm and a heart monitor keeping track of her stats. He moved towards her bed slowly. Taking everything about her appearance in. She was paler than usual, and the already dark circles under her eyes appeared darker. Her hair wrapped around her head like a halo (for the record, angels did not wear them), but a dried up patch of blood was along where she had hit her head. 

Slowly he sat down in the chair next to her, and grabbed her hand. He ran his other hand through her hair, untangling it. 

"Darling, you really have a habit of hurting yourself, don't you." He teased, a tendril of worry still clinging to his bones. 

"I mean you really don't need to almost die to get my attention." He shook his head, 

"What about Trixie. She needs her mother love." He paused and his face fell. Shit, he needed to call Dan. He pulled out his phone, and opted to text him instead, not in the mood to talk to his girlfriend's ex-husband. 

"Luce" she groaned. Lucifer looked over at his girlfriend, a small grin plastering across his face. 

"My head hurts. Like seriously, who the hell hit me with a bus?" He laughed, but it unintentionally turned into a choked sob. 

"Lucifer?" Chloe questioned, and he nodded. "I think that being immortal for so long, and having accelerated healing now, makes it even harder to watch if you get hurt. So you're not allowed to get hurt anymore okay?" She grabbed his hand and nodded.

“I didn’t mean to get-” 

“Shh, I know, it wasn’t your fault, and James is dead, so its okay.” Chloe gave him a look.

“Lucifer, you didn’t...” She warned and he shook his head.   
“No, he died on impact with the SUV. I’m not crying over it though. He’s lucky I’m not still in hell, for him almost killing the woman I love.” He growled, then paused. 

“I mean, I would try denying it, but bloody hell..” He scrambled with his words, as he watched her eyes widen at his revelation. 

“I have made the horrid mistake, of falling in love with a mortal.” Chloe opened her mouth to respond when a loud shriek could be heard from outside her room.

“Mommy!” Trixie yelled, running into her private room (at the expenses of Lucifer) and stopped short of jumping on the hospital bed. 

“Are you alright mommy?” She asked and Chloe gave her daughter a pained smile. 

“Yeah baby, I’m okay, Lucifer saved me.” She gave her boyfriend a fond smile and Dan walked in, giving both of the a nod of the head, standing back as to not interrupt.

“Because he loves you, right?” Chloe nodded, and Lucifer could feel the redness creep on his skin. Trixie turned and gave him a big hug, and he gave her a small smile, now used to the little girl wrapping herself around him. 

“Hello Trix,” He said, pulling her up on his lap.

“I’m glad you’re okay, Chloe” Dan said from the doorway and she gave him a small smile. “I’m going to get something from the cafeteria, do you guys want anything?” 

“No thank you” Lucifer said as Trixie yelled in his ear that she wanted some orange juice. Dan left and Chloe laughed before wincing, Lucifer’s head snapping towards her.

“Are you okay, my love?” He asked, scanning her for anything that may have reopened one of her injuries. 

“Yes dear, I’m fine” She both mocked and reassured him simultaneously. 

“Mommy, Lucifer is just making sure your okay, because he loves you. Just like you love him, right?” Trixie implored sweetly, tightening her grip on the King of Hell. Lucifer felt his heartbeat quicken, unsure of how she was going to respond. 

“Yeah baby, just like I love him.” She replied, looking straight into his eyes as she spoke. 

“I love you Chloe.” He told her, “And you too Miss Trixie, even if you are a child.” 

A/N: After trying to find time in the past two weeks to write this (between school, essays, exams and work) I have finally finished this. I wanted to write something where Lucifer finally begins to accept and adore Trixie, but like usual, my writing has to have some sort of angst in it, so it somewhat turned into a family-fic. Hope you all enjoyed.


End file.
